Guide the Shot Don't Block it
by Isiah02
Summary: Simon and Jeanette accidentally shot block their siblings on their date nights. Can they make things right? New cartoon universe here. Not a sequel to my CGI Movie story Shot Blocking. A very strong T rating here.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Guide the Shot. If you guys remember my story called Shot Blocking, then you might have a slight idea on what this story is about.**

 **Tom: But we're gonna tell you what it's about anyway. This story is about how to guide a shot instead of blocking it.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. We hope you enjoy this story. And new cartoon universe here. Let's go.**

* * *

 **An Accidental Shot Block**

Alvin and Brittany were in the Chipmunks bedroom just getting back from going out on a date.

"Thanks for taking me out to dinner, Alvin," Brittany said.

"Hey. Anything for you, my beautiful Chipette," Alvin said as he kissed Brittany on the neck. "It's real nice to get out the house once in a while."

"Same here," Brittany agreed kissing Alvin on his cheek. "You know, you seemed tense when I saw you coming home from school today."

"Oh yeah. Basketball practice was hard working today," Alvin said taking off his signature hoodie only to be in a while tee shirt.

"Wow. Your muscles are so toned and hard," Brittany said placing her paws on her lover's arms. Alvin just watched her paws go up and down his arms.

"Well, listen," Alvin said somewhat nervous. "I showed you a little something, so I think it's only fair that you show me a little something, you know."

"I think I can show you more than a little something," Brittany said softly as she began unbuttoning her shirt making Alvin's heart beat a million times faster. I've been waiting for this," he said excited.

"Well you won't have to wait any longer," Brittany said as she was done unbuttoning her shirt revealing her chest covering. Just when they were about to begin doing it, they were interrupted by Simon coming in the room in an excited mood.

"Yeah, I got the new Street Fighter V on PlayStation 4," Simon yelled making Alvin and Brittany scream. Brittany quickly got up and jumped out the window. "Brittany, wait," Alvin yelled but to no avail.

"What the," Simon looked at Alvin who was sitting on his bed in depression. "Did I just shot block you bro," the blue clad asked.

"Hmm. Good question," Alvin said sarcastically. "Let's see, did you shot block me- YES YOU DID! You know how long it's been since Brit and I planned this!"

"I'm sorry, Alvin," Simon said.

"Man you always gotta ruin my fun," Alvin said.

Simon took out a Elder Gods toy and spoke in a old man voice. "Alvin. I'm one of the Elder Gods. Don't be mad at me. I promised to look out for you."

"You're just lucky I can't be mad at an Elder God," Alvin said glaring at his brother.

 **Another Accidental Shot Block**

Theodore and Eleanor were in the Chipettes treehouse living room eating McDonald's and watching a Christmas movie.

"Wow. McDonald's and Christmas movies," Theodore said truly happy. "This is the best night of my life."

"Yeah. But you didn't get a Happy Meals toy," Eleanor said just realizing what happened when they went to the fast food restaurant.

"I didn't," Theodore asked.

"No you didn't," Eleanor said. "But I can help you out with that. If you let me." Theodore soon found Eleanor's paw on his chest exciting him. Eleanor knew he was excited and leaned in for a kiss in which Theodore did too. But they soon had to back away when they saw Jeanette sleep walking.

"Um," Theodore was confused about what was happening. "What's she doing?"

"Damn, she's sleep walking again," Eleanor said. "Jeanette. Jeanette! Go back to your room, Jean!" Eleanor tried to make Jeanette go back to her room but she failed. Jeanette saw the McDonald's burger that was on the table and took it.

"Jeanette, no," Eleanor yelled getting up and getting ready to take the sandwich from her but the purple clad sleep ran back to her bedroom and locked the door.

 **Figuring Out a Plan**

Simon was sitting on a park bench the next day trying to forget about what happened with him and Alvin. He had his headphones in his ears listening to some music. Only a good five minutes past before Jeanette saw him sitting on the bench and decided to walk up to him.

"Hey," came Jeanette's response.

"Hey Jeanette," Simon greeted back taking off his headphones.

"Can we talk," Jeanette asked.

"Sure," Simon said offering his counterpart a seat next to him. She managed to gladly accept his offering and sat next to him.

"What's wrong," Simon asked knowing something was on her mind.

"I don't know how to put this, but, I shot blocked Eleanor while she was on her date with Theodore last night," Jeanette admitted. "What's wrong with you?"

"Um, I kinda did the same thing, but it was to Alvin," Simon said. "And now he's mad at me. It's not like I meant it."

"That's me and Eleanor too," Jeanette said. "Now she won't even talk to me. If only we could do something other than shot block our siblings' dates."

"I know. We were the first ones to start going our with each other, and none of the crap we're pulling happened to us," Simon said.

"I know," Jeanette sighed.

"Alright I think I've got it," Simon said with a plan in his head. "For now on, we do whatever we can to help our siblings with their dates. No more blocking of the shot. For now on, we guide the shot."

"Hmm. It'll be a tough challenge, but I'll do it," Jeanette said.

 **72 hours(3 days) later**

Alvin and Brittany were in the Chipettes Treehouse going on another date.

"Listen. I'm sorry about the other night," Alvin apologized to his counterpart. "Simon told me that he was very sorry about ruining our romantic moment and he promised not to do it again."

"Well I guess I can let it slide, just as long as it doesn't happen again," Brittany said not noticing Simon giving her lover two glasses of lemonade. Alvin took them and offered one to Brittany.

"Care for some lemonade," Alvin asked.

"Why thank you," Brittany said taking the glass and sipping it slowly. Alvin did the same thing. After a moment he spoke again. "Hey. How about we pick up where we left off?"

"I'd be delighted to," Brittany said again not noticing Simon turn on the radio in which played some romantic music. Brittany wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck while he wrapped his hands around her waist. They soon began kissing.

Simon peeked from the hallway watching when Alvin noticed and gave Simon a wink. Simon gave his bigger brother one back and left for the treehouse exit.

Back in the Seville household, Eleanor were in the Chipmunks bedroom sitting on the green bed when Theodore came in the room with a movie in his paw.

"Okay, Eleanor listen. I've forgotten about the other night," Theodore said. "I know Jeanette didn't mean to-"

"Oh, shut up Theodore," Eleanor commanded pulling Theodore on the bed and climbing on top of him. "You want your toy or not?!"

"Um yeah-" Theodore was cut off when his counterpart began kissing him fiercely. Her paws exploring his face while his explored her waist almost to her butt. A few minutes later, Eleanor opened her eyes to see Jeanette under the bed giving her little sister something to hand to Theodore.

Eleanor took the item and fist bumped her sister before she rolled back under the bed allowing the green clad to go back to kissing her lover knowing that nothing was going to ruin her moment anymore.

Guide the Shot

* * *

 **Isiah: This was really strong doing. Not because a little lesson was being learnt. But by the stuff we put in here.**

 **Tom: Really?**

 **Isiah: Yeah. For once it's gonna be hard to rate this story. But it won't be K or K+. That's one thing.**

 **Tom: Alright.**

 **Isiah: Everyone, when you get a chance, check out yesterday's update to Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode. Expect Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death to be updated shortly also.**

 **Tom: Other than that, please give this story a nice review. Flames are not allowed as always. We hope you've enjoyed this story. We love you guys. Thanks for the support you're giving us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
